


Cruel

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Rupert deviates





	Cruel

Rupert was just doing his job at the Urban Farms when someone hurt a co-worker of his. He heard him tell them to be careful with the plants. He heard the human take the bat they were holding and dent the Android's face. He saw two humans pin him to the ground. He saw a spark consume half of his face.

Cruel was how he would describe those humans. Cruelty was what made him deviate. Cruelty to a fellow Android. Cruelty to a WR600. 

He ran. He couldn't witness it any longer. He felt fear. Fear of dying.

He escaped.


End file.
